An Ice Cream Date
by Lazoey
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have just left the Library after their adventure of meeting River Song and Donna living in the alternate universe. Donna is feeling down and the Doctor just wants to cheer her up.


"We're here!" the Doctor said as the TARDIS came to a stop.

Donna was just not in the mood today for another adventure. All she could think about was how she had seemed to live another whole life in that Library and how she had a family, but now they were gone. She just sat in the chair trying to keep in the tears as she thought about Lee and her children, trying to remind herself that they weren't real.

It was all an act; All in her mind.

The Doctor noticed how down she felt, so he rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Donna looked at the giant smirk on his face and she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she got up and followed him to the doors. As they walked out, Donna expected them to be on some foreign planet with odd looking creatures. Yet, she was dumbfounded by what they saw. They were on the corner of a street. A normal paved street that she recognized was not far from her house.

They were on back on Earth.

"What are you playing at Spaceman?" she asked, as she slapped his shoulder.

The Doctor rubbed his shoulder, grimacing in the pain from her slap but he half expected it from her at started walking back to the TARDIS but the Doctor rushed over and stood in front of the doors with his arms crossed.

"Nope you're not going back in," he stated matter-of-factly.

Donna put her hands on her hips. "Oi you don't tell me what to do!" she said pointing a finger in front of his face.

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around as he said, "No I don't, but I do know what will cheer you up."

He smiled leaning over her shoulder as he guided her to the corner of the sidewalk.

Donna was already frustrated enough. All she wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and go to sleep.

"Oh so what, you think that bringing me home to listen to my mother nag me will cheer me up then? You are so wrong," she stated as she rolled her eyes.

"No not that," The Doctor said, as all of sudden they both heard a faint jingle tune coming from the distance down the street.

Donna looked down and saw an ice cream truck heading their way. The Doctor winked at her as he walked out to the street and stopped the truck. He got them both a double scoop of vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone and brought them over as the truck drove away.

"Here you go my lady," he said as he handed it to her.

Donna just shook her head in disbelief that she was brought here just for ice cream, but none-the-less she took it. The Doctor then led her to a park that was across the street and so they strolled for a bit until they found a bench and sat down.

Donna was pretty quiet and not touching her ice cream as much.

The Doctor noticed this so he scooted over closer to her and asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

Donna just shook her head and took a lick from her ice cream.

"You wanna talk about River?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Nah, all is done now. She's safe," he answered.

"Yeah, but aren't you curious about her?" Donna asked.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and looked at her saying, "I mean eventually I'll find out about her."

Donna could tell he was hiding something from her. She knew he knew something that she didn't. But she didn't want to press him further. She knew the pain he was probably feeling because she was feeling it herself.

"Besides, why worry about tomorrow when we're in the present?" The Doctor said with a little grin as he took the final bite of his ice cream cone. Donna couldn't help but laugh a little at his complete awkwardness. He was such a child at times. She finished her ice cream as well and they decided to head back to the TARDIS.

As they got to the doors the Doctor asked her, "So are you better now?"

"Yeah I'm better," Donna answered but the Doctor knew she was still feeling down. So he grabbed her and gave her a big hug. Donna felt warm in his arms and so secure. She couldn't contain her emotions anymore as she began to cry.

The Doctor held her tight as he said, "It's okay to wear your heart on your sleeve sometimes. Just let it out."

Donna squeezed him tight as tears fell down her face. She was letting it all out; all the anger, the anguish, the fear, the love that was now lost. She sighed in relief as it was all coming out. They held each other for a bit longer until the Doctor let go of their embrace and looked down at her. He moved her hair away from her face and placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Better now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied trying to compose herself a bit. The Doctor leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Remember you've always got me. No matter what," he said as he smiled.

She smiled back saying, "And you've always got me," as she got on her tip-toes and kissed him back on his cheek.

He took his hand in hers and they walked back into the TARDIS ready for another adventure. Two best mates until the end of time.


End file.
